


Regrowth

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot's always had Rocket's back. Now it's his turn.</p>
<p>(Directly references the end of the movie, so beware spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrowth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [再生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072169) by [addie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie/pseuds/addie)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Regrowth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547012) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017)



> I honestly had no idea my last fic was going to be so foreshadowy. This is something of a follow-up. Warning for canonical character death. (...Sort of.)

"Rocket... what are you doing?" 

"Saving him," he replied gruffly, continuing to scoop dirt around the small twig. The Nova Corps officers had looked at him like he was crazy when he'd told them what he needed, but as long as they gave it to him, he didn't much care. "You saw his arms grow back, right?" 

"Yeah, but..." Peter stopped in mid-sentence. What could it hurt to try? Weirder things had happened. Many of them in the past few days. "I kinda thought you wanted something to remember him by." 

"You carry around your dead friends' body parts? That's gross, man." 

He decided to quit while he was ahead. Gamora rested a hand on his shoulder. "They're waiting for us. Let's give these two some privacy." 

Rocket ignored their departure, patting the last bit of soil into place. "There ya go. We'll get you some water, a little sunshine... you're gonna be okay." He bowed his head. Damn it, he refused to cry again. "You gotta be okay." 

 

The lights were dim on the Milano as the crew soaked up the last rays of the planet's sunset. Rocket's instincts had proven correct, as Groot was beginning to recover, but he still refused to let the little plant out of his sight, even while he slept. He was curled up with the flowerpot in one of the ship's bunks, Drax snoring on the opposite side of the room, when Peter checked in on him. 

"You sure you don't wanna put that d- woah, okay." He stopped abruptly as he was interrupted by a loud snarl. "Easy man, no one's gonna take him from you."

Rocket just growled softly. Peter returned to the cockpit, where Gamora was quietly taking in the view before they took off for their next destination. "Man, he's really taking this hard."

She gave him a knowing look. "We're always most attached to the people who were there when we had nothing."

"I guess." Hell, that was probably the reason Yondu hadn't called to threaten him yet. Or something along those lines, anyway. "They'll be fine."

 

Things continued to improve over the next few days. Groot was regenerating remarkably quickly, all things considered, but it would be some time before he regained his full size and strength. He hadn't spoken yet, but Rocket decided he could talk enough for the both of them.

"Look at that. Another day or two, you won't even need that pot anymore. Heh, this is probably the last time you're ever gonna be smaller than me. I should enjoy it while it lasts."

A tiny tendril reached out to wrap around his hand. "I am Groot..."

"Yeah... love you too. Jerk."


End file.
